Secrets of Prince
by Naiel
Summary: Alterative universe. Lord Voldemort wins. Secrets of Prince. **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The will

Severus looked at the poison in front of him. He had lost. Everything was lost. Harry Potter, Lily Evans's son, was dead.

There was no reason for him to life. He took the little bottle in his hand, and sarcastically mumbled: "To my health."

The bottle had nearly reached his lips, when someone knocked one his door. He quickly hid the bottle and said: "come in".

A small wizard with short brown hair enters his room. "I have a letter for you."

"Couldn't you send an owl?"

"Not for this kind of letters. Laws forbid it."

Severus took the letter and looked at it. A death note. Great. He opened the letter and started reading.

"With sorrow we bring you the death of Ellen Prince.

The funereal takes place 31 October at 6.00 PA

You are expected at 1 November for the will of Ellen Prince at 10.00 AM"

Severus looked up and coolly said; "You can leave now." The man nodded and left. Snape placed the poison back and signed. He sat down with the letter in his hand in front of the door and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Draco entered the room and said: "The Dark Lord calls for you."

Snape coldly said: "Then we shouldn't keep the Lord waiting."

Nothing escapes the Dark Lord's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord

"You called my lord?"

"I heard that you got something?"

"Yes, my lord. A death note."

"From who?" It sounded as if he was getting annoyed.

"The notary."

"WHO died Severus?" now he was defenitly annoyed.

"My mother."

"Did you inherit anything?"

"I'm expected to go to the notary at 1 November."

"Very well. You are excused."

Severus grind his tooth. _Just till after the will. Just for mother. To respect those who have died._

I know short chapters. That will change


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: The Funeral

The ceremony was about to get started. Severus and the Malfoy family (The Dark Lord commended them to go) to their seat in the first row.

Severus signed. He could hear people whispering about him. That didn't surprise him. He never tried contacting her; he didn't even speak with her in 20 years.

The ceremony started. He looked around. He saw friends of his mother, crying. He looked to the other side of the front row and saw a young girl.

She had black, wavy, very long hair. In fact, her face was completely hidden. Probably a cousin.

Friends of his mother were leading the ceremony. "She[HUHUUUUUUUUUUUUU was a friendly woman[**WAAAAAAAAAAA**, always ready to help[PRRRRRRRRRRRRR others." Not what Serverus remembered. "After a marriage[**WAAAAAAAAAAA** doomed to fail, she was[MHHWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA finally ready to[**WAAAAAAAAAAA** find herself. [PRRRRRRRRRRRRR" _Find herself? What kind of crap is this?_ "In the last years of her life, she refused[HUHUWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA to give up." _I wonder what caused her death._ "Even in the[HUHUWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA last days[HUHUWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA, she remained the strong and concerned[HUHUUUUUUUUUUUUU woman she always was[**WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAA**." Draco looked at his watch. Already 8PM. Draco and Serverus looked at each other. _"How much longer do you think they can stretch this?" "If they start crying between every word, we'll still be here tomorrow."_

As everything ended and everyone was leaving, none dared speaking to him. He didn't care. _Let them wisher and stare. They can't hurt me._

Lucicus come walking next to him. "Looks like you're not the only one who there whispering about." And pointed his chin into the direction of the girl he saw earlier.

She was wearing black clothes, and a black hat. Severus was trying to see her face, but then he saw a little head, that seemed to be coming from her handbag.

Before he could see what kind of animal had been sticking out its head, the little creature had disappeared.

"Come on, Severus, we still have work to do!" Severus looked at the speaker.

"Calm your nerves Lucius, the Lord wont kill you."

"If you unfinished business, finish them! I have important work to do!" Severus looked surprised at Draco. _Since when did you get such a big mouth?_

Severus looked be hide him, to the crying friends of his mother. "No, I don't have any more unfinished business. There's noting left for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Heritage

Chapter 4: The Heir

The Dark Lord wove his wand to open the door. He didn't slow down while he walked trough the door. The man behind the desk looked up in surprise. The brown tan of the man seemed to contrast against the work he was doing. "My lord, I …. I …" The Mayfoy family and the Lestrange family walked in, followed by Serverus Snape. The woman in front of the desk was crying, but looked up with a terrified look in her eyes. "My Lord, Ho…How c-c-c-can I help you?"

"Well, you asked one of my death eaters- _he pointed to Snape-_ to come at 6 o'clock for the heritage. And as you can see, it's 6 o'clock."

"Is something wrong?" He rase his eyebrow. "N-n-no, nothing is wrong my Lord." He looked at the woman – her eyes where red from crying – and asked: "Please tell me, how you are connected with the heritage of my favourite Death Eater?" The woman suddenly got the meaning of the Dark Lord's words and seemed to be panicking. "No…Yes, I mean, I, …" She jumped off her chair, nearly fell, and tumbled out off the room. "Ma'am!" Lucius raised his voice. The woman looked back, frightened and confused. Lucius continued with a gentle voice. "You forgot to close the door." Lucius smirked while he turned around to this Lord. "My Lord."

"Well, is everyone ready? We don't have all day." The notary snapped out his confusion, and started talking: "P-p-please, h-h-h-have a seat."

The notary took his wand (and after several tries) and created a patonus (an owl), that quickly flow away. "Just a minute, the other heir will be here in a minute." "Other heir? You didn't say anything about another heir." The notary looked very pale, although that was probably because of the cold look the Dark Lord was giving him. His chestnut-colour eyes were desperately fixed at the door, apparently awaiting the arrival of the Other Heir. "Who else but the only son and child is entitled to claim the heritage?" Voldemort's voice was whispering dangerously quiet. "I-I-I, P-p-p-pleaseMyLord, I c-c-can exp-p-plain." "O really?" Asked the Dark Lord; "Well then, I DYING to hear it." The poor man was now looking almost white, no longer able to speak.

On that moment, the door opened. A pale, long haired girl walked in. The notary suddenly regained the brown tan. Snape recognised her as the girl he saw in the church. "Please my Lord, Mister Snape, I would like introduce you to Safiya Prince. Safiya, this is Severus Snape, you elder brother."

--

Sorry i havent updated in a while, been busy. Shool and privite things. Hope you all like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Heritage

Chapter 5: The Heritage

Safiya' bright blue eyes looked at Severus. Severus's cold black eyes looked at Safiya. A long, uncomfortable silence fell in the room.

Finally, Draco Malfoy was the One to break the silence. "Severus" He started slowly, "Did you know you had a sister?" Snape tore his look away for Safiya, and looked at Draco. Then, his lips started moving. "I haven't seen my mother in 20 years" His voice whispered as only he could whisper, "Of course I didn't know I had a sister." Another silence fell between them.

The notary made a quaffing noise, to lure there attention. "Well, now we all met, its time to read the Will. Please all sit down." He waved his wand and new chars appeared. With a dramatic gesture, he pulled out a sealed envelope.

"Dearest Severus, I love you with all my heart. _- Snape remained emotionless-_, and I deeply regret the fact that I wasn't stronger when I should have been stronger, "The notary took a deep breath and continued, "Like when your fath-Why are you reading this? What does this have to do with _–The dark lord pointed at Snape_- his heritage?" The notary mouth dropped open "B-b-but my lord! This is the Will of Ellen Prince! I have to read everything!" The dark lord raised his eyebrow. "And it is MY WILL to hear what my Death Eater inherited and nothing else."

"Safiya Prince, you are entitled to 500.000 gallons, a castle in Shetland, St-Ninian's Isle and your mother's jewels except the charmed ring. You will receive your heritage when you become 17."

"Severus Snape, you are entitled to 500.000 gallons, your mother's wand and books and her charmed ring.

However, you will not receive anything _–he paused to breath-_ unless you will the guardian of you sister, Safiya Prince. If you refuse, you will lose everything and Safiya will be entitle to you share."

He looked up from the paper. "You have 2 days to decide if you want to be your sister's guardian."

The girl was playing with her wand, creating lights and shapes in the air. A little odd creature was trying to catch the lights and shapes. "He will be his sister's guardian." Voldemort smiled while he looked at her. "Hogwarts will be her home."

--

Poor Snape, he doesn't have anything to say! Lets hope it gets better ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Safiya looked at her room. The Dark Lord was standing next to her. "I hope u like it my dear." He paused a bit. "I designed this room myself." Safiya smiled. "It is very beautiful. Thank U." Voldemort raise a eyebrow. Snape quickly stepped in: "when u talk to the Dark Lord, u have to adress him with My Lord." Voldemort looked pleased. "Very good Severus. Show her around, and report to me later." Voldemort turned around and stepped out of the room. His death eaters walked out. Snape and his sister were alone.

silence

Safiya quietly started talking: " he, designing this? giving order to a house elf rather." She grinned. Snape rose an eyebrow and a tip of his mounth. So his sister had some brains. smart enough to know how the wizard world worked, be polite around The Dark Lord, and smart enough not say those things when the wrong ears could hear it.

silence

Snape coutched. "the House elfs will have bring ur stuff in a short while, i will lead u around Hogwards. Follow me." Snape started waking, and to his relief, the young girl followed him. Her strange pet, hower, too.

He started in the dugeons. showed her around in the Slythering common room, the common room previusly know as the griffondor common room, and all the other 'prefusly know as' common rooms, the astromomy tower, all the rooms where she would be teached, the Great hall, where the other teachers dorms were and the 'Headmaster's' dorm and office.

they arrieved back to there dorms, Snape asked her: "Is everthing clear?" "Yes, " she said, "very clear."

silence

"U aren't a talker are u?" Snape was slightly surprised with her question. "No I'm not."

silence

"Good. Neiter am I."

silence

This would be easyer that he had tought. was he suposed to help her get her stuff on there place? luckly, she solved the problem for him. "I'm ganna unpack my stuff."


End file.
